Recent developments in the chemistry of 3-aminoisoquinolines and in the aporphine ring system has led to a series of substitutes 4-phenyl-3-aminoisoquinolines as well as N-n-propylnorapomorphine as novel and active anticonvulsant compounds. The objective of this proposed research program is the development of novel and pharmacologically active anticonvulsant drugs related both to the aminoisoquinoline and the aporphine class of compounds. The continuing study of the chemistry of such aminoisoquinolines by the development of novel methods of synthesis is contemplated. In order to develop substances with increased anticonvulsant activity we propose to modify the prototype molecule, 4-phenyl-3-aminoisoquinoline and to systematically make structural changes in this heterocyclic ring system. The synthesis of a series of mono and diesters of apomorphines to enhance their bioavailability and duration of action is contemplated. To compare the antiepileptic actions of the aminoisoquinolines with the time course of changes in cerebral monoamine metabolism. The development of a quantitative multi-parameter approach to structure-activity relationship is also presented.